


but you'll never be alone

by 950209



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BUT OF COURSE I JUST HAD TO, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I DIDN'T PLAN THIS TO BE CHAPTERED, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining kinda, Prince!Mark, THE PROMPT I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FLUFF, i'm so bad at tags, i'm sorry in advance, implied!JohnDo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/950209/pseuds/950209
Summary: Prince Mark found himself infatuated with the red haired boy with sunshine smile.





	1. can you feel why you're in this

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "prince mark and village sunshine donghyuck" but i turned it to something else. i'ms orry and it's never too late to turn back because i'm such a slow updater.

A group of adults mostly were the maids gathered in the yard of the castle, smiles adorning their faces as they watch the little prince play in amusement. The six years old Mark, who was clad in his all white outfit with dirt patches from running around the yard. The boy noticed the sudden hush from them, then he looked up with his white toothy smile at the sight of his mother. The queen strode her way towards her son, instinctively smile at the sight of the boy. She opened up her arms and it didn’t take long until the prince ran towards his mother, little feet pounding on the grass and fall into his mother’s embrace.

“Are you having fun, Mark?” she cooed, giving her son a light peck on the cheek. Mark nods enthusiastically, his pretty smile lighting up his face once again. “Yes! Johnny taught me how to ride a horse earlier and, and after he left I played with the maids.” He beamed, earning more coos from his mother.

The maids and the guards watched the sight with a fond smile at the interaction of the boy with his mother.

“It’s time for lunch, my little prince. Go get changed and we’ll go together, alright?” The queen said, planting another peck on the prince’s cheek before she turned into Doyoung and nodded her head. Doyoung smiled and nodded back and he offered his hand to the prince which the latter accepted willingly as they walked back to the castle.

That night, Mark was ready for bed as he reached out for his mother’s hand and the Queen, sitting on the edge of the bed smiled warmly at her son.  
“So, do you know, my prince?” The queen started, “There’s a witch lives in the forest. She lives in the small hut in between of the trees with the animals and they say you won’t be able to find them unless they want you to. That’s why no one ever able to find the said witch and her home. But there’s a myth saying if you found them, they will grant one wish.”

Mark listened to his mother intently, eyes widening and fascination painted over his face. “Only one wish?” he had asked, lips jutting into a small pout.

“Yes, what are you going to wish for, little prince?” She questioned.

The little prince pondered, eyebrows furrowed before his eyes lit up, “Um. A castle made of chocolates? No- maybe more horses!” he beamed, earning a light laugh from the queen.

“No, no! I will wish for Father, Mother, Johnny, and I to live happily ever after together!” He grinned. The woman smiled even softer, hugging her son tightly before kissing him a goodnight.

/

The seven years old Mark eyed on the rabbit at the corner, made his way over the creature slowly and he tried to make as little sound as he could so he could approach the oblivious animal without it running away.

The rabbit noticed immediately when Mark accidentally stepped on a twig, it ran towards the entrance of the forest and Mark groaned. He followed the rabbit before it hopped off further unknowing the little prince would get lost.

The sun was almost set and Mark had tears streaming down his face as he tried to find his way back, he blinked away the tears as he thought a prince shouldn’t cry. He failed as he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, he cried even harder. “Are you okay?” A small voice asked and Mark looked up to find a boy with a red hair, arms stretched out to help Mark, which the prince took willingly.

“N-no, I-I got los-st.” He said in between of his tears and hiccups.

The other boy had a knowing smile on his face and pulled the prince up before leading Mark through the forest. Soon, Mark saw a familiar path and his eyes widened at the sight of the castle from distance. “H-how do you know? Are you the witch my mother told me?” He had questioned and the other just put his finger on his lips and a light ‘shush’.

The red haired let go of Mark’s hands when they were nearing the castle, “It’s our little secret, okay?” The boy smiled, bright as a sunshine and Mark could only nod before the loud noises caught his attention. Mark saw the guards running towards him and when Mark wanted to say thank you to the other boy, he had disappeared.

Mark was brought back into his mother’s arms, who had tears in her eyes and Mark muttering apologies as he hugged his worried mother back. After getting his wounds and scratches treated, he went to sleep with the image of the boy, their secret, and his mother’s story kept in his heart.

/

It remained as a secret, a forgotten one as it was pushed into the very corner of his heart, the broken heart of a son as he watched his mother's passing, a son who just lost the warmth of his mother's embrace and bedtime stories forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first official chapter will be up tonight, i think. or tomorrow-


	2. tell me how to choose

The golden beam from the sun made its way to the castle ground, yellow rays slipping through the slits of the curtain and fell into the young prince’s face. Mark scrunched up his face as he stirred awake, eyes opening slowly at the annoying feeling of the light hitting his face, forcing him to wake up. He groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms open and let out a yawn. Mark glanced to his side and takes the silver bell at the bedside table and rang it a few times.

He blinked sleepily towards the curtain before making his way towards it, parting them open and let the ray shine his whole chamber, looking over the window and his eyes locked at the rose garden, a sight he never gotten tired of.

His moment of peace was interrupted with the sound of knocking against his door and the soft voice of the servant, “Your highness, the bath is ready for you and the King has requested for you to see him for breakfast.”

Mark nodded slowly, even when he knew the servant couldn’t see him. He opened the door slightly, startling Doyoung who was at the door. “Tell him, I’ll be coming down soon.” Mark whispered.

Doyoung smiled fondly, glancing around to check if anyone else was around before ruffling Mark’s head affectionately, “Certainly, your highness.” Doyoung had been dotting on Mark ever since they were young, being an older brother figure he always been and Mark loved him dearly.

“Go take your bath, your father is waiting.” He said and Mark complied.

/

After getting dressed up in his usual prince attire, Mark jogged down to the dining hall, where his father was waiting, slowing his pace as he was nearing the place. The guard opened the door and Mark was greeted with the usual sight of the hall, walls painted white with few paintings on the wall and the hall was decorated with the chandelier hanging on top and a long table in the middle of the room with varieties of foods prepared by the chef was already spread on the table. Then there was a man everyone adored and loved, the man their people called as their great King, the man Mark called as his father sitting at the most end of the table. The aura that the King given was strong and intimidating, Mark wondered if it was mostly because of the eyes. His father resembled him very much; minus the kind eyes where he got them from the late queen. His older brother, the heir to the throne, however resembled their mother so much just with their father’s sharp and menacing eyes. He greeted his father politely before taking his seat as well, taking the cutleries into his hand.

“Your birthday is in a month's time. Johnny and the princess will come back before that, it will be a nice celebration isn’t it?” His father started out, voice low and full of authority and Mark kept mum, nodding as he started to dig in his own food.

“And maybe it’s time for you to find yourself a bride as well.” The king continued and Mark almost dropped his knife, gripping on it tightly as he stared at his food, his appetite lost in matter of seconds. It wasn’t the first time they talked about marriage, but he was just seventeen (turning eighteen) and the thing Mark despised was the fact he didn’t have the right to say no to this. The king’s words were always absolute, no room for an argument.

“Yes, father.” Is all he managed to croak out and the breakfast went on in silence.

He excused himself once he was done, making his way towards the study room as his tutor will be coming in a few. He stopped his track at the painting before him, a painting of the Queen, in her throne with her fond smile that Mark faintly remembers. He smiled softly as he put his palm on it and he went on with a silent prayer, wishing the late queen to watch over him. He looked at the study room door, groaning internally before his eyes lit up with an idea.

It never changed, the routine he had in the castle. It was always the same thing, waking up, eat breakfast with the king or sometimes with Johnny and the princess as well if they weren’t busy with the kingdom duties, proceed to the lectures and sometimes a tea or two with the duke or duchess or other important people he deemed as boring, and sometimes sword lessons with the guards.

However, there was Mark, cladded in his cloak, made his way towards the stable located at the north part of the castle. He was sneaking out, it wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last either. After being copped up in the study room for so long, he needed for a fresh air, away from the vicinity of the castle, his lecturers, and his father. He strode towards his horse, a black mare he had named as Athos. He caressed the animal affectionately before preparing his horse for a ride. He led his horse outside, before hopping onto it with ease. Everyone was occupied with the preparation of the ball to even notice Mark slipped out and away from the castle.

He went through the back of the castle, using the secret gateway he had found years back and it was a miracle no one had found the passage yet.

He went through the vast forest; the small rocks pathway was his only lead to the village. He strayed though, deciding to take a new route to somewhere, he let his instinct to take him wherever, not caring whether he might lost his way but Mark _always_ found his way back nonetheless. It wasn’t until he heard a faint sound of someone singing and Mark found himself following the direction of the voice. It led him to the riverbank in the middle of the forest, accompanied with the sound of small waterfall from somewhere at the corner and then he saw it, _him_ , rather.

The first thing that caught his attention was the red hair the boy had, it was a surprisingly bright almost neon and Mark wondered how someone could have that kind of hair. His gaze fell to the boy’s face, sun-kissed tan adorned with big round eyes and small but plump lips. _Beautiful_. It was the first thing that came into the prince’s mind as he kept his gaze at the boy.

His voice was melodious to his ears and Mark was left mesmerized as he listened to the boy’s singing. He didn’t realize he was staring for so long until the said boy stopped his little show and turned his head around and caught Mark’s eyes on him, eyes turning wide at the other’s presence but he smiled.

Mark’s heart was beating too fast against his ribcage, the smile was so bright and he swore the sun was crying from jealousy. It was serene and there was warmth spread across his chest upon seeing that smile. If he thought the garden of roses at the castle was the most beautiful sight he ever seen in his life, he was wrong.

The red haired boy stood up and just then Mark was aware that the other was not wearing anything, completely bare and Mark turned away in millisecond, face flushed as he cleared his throat.

For somewhat a long minute, he turned again slowly just to find that the boy was nowhere in sight. He hauled his horse to move closer to the edge of the river, whipping his head around but the red haired boy was gone.

Mark groaned after a long search around the area, went back to the castle with dejected heart and the memory of the red haired boy in the back of his mind.

/

“Your highness, where did you go this time?” Doyoung frowned, arms crossing on his chest as he watched Mark flopping down onto the bed. Mark muttered a small ‘nothing’ and the older one sighed. “You know I can’t really make excuses any longer, your father will find out eventually and he won’t be happy at that.” Doyoung sat at the end of the bed, hand resting on top of the prince’s head and petted him.

“Doyoung!” Mark suddenly sat up, taking the servant by surprise before the latter raised his brows in question. “How does it feel to be in love?” The prince asked and Doyoung was seriously confused at sudden question before sighing at the expecting eyes Mark was giving.

“It’s out of this world? I guess. It’s hard to describe it.” Doyoung laughed, his smile turned into a sad one for a second before he hid it again. “It’s just this certain warmth spread through your body and it makes you feel good? And seeing that someone will make your whole day and the reason you’re happy for no reason?”

Mark hummed in response, not asking even further. “Is your highness… in love?” Doyoung had asked and the red flush across the prince’s face had confirmed everything. Mark had pushed the other out in embarrassment with excuses of wanting to retire for the night.

He spent the rest of the night trying to get the red haired boy out of his mind but he ended up dreaming of a certain smile that night.

/

It wasn’t until three days later that Mark saw _him_ again, after the previous days of failed attempts to find the boy and with the thought the red haired boy was only a figment of his own imagination. He finally saw _him_ who owned a piece of his heart from the moment the prince saw the smile for the very first time.

The said boy was crouching down and only when Mark hopped off his horse and stepped closer, he saw a bunch of fluffy white rabbits. One of the rabbit hopped off from the boy’s arms and leaped into Mark’s direction. The prince could only stare at the creature with wide eyes while the other turned his head.

Then there was again, the smile he always dreamt about every night. It was wide and beautiful and Mark found himself lost at it one more time. “It’s you again.” The boy spoke up, standing up and walked closer to the prince, his smile never left from his face. His voice is soft and light and melodious in Mark’s ears.

Mark snapped out from his thoughts before he looked down at the smaller boy. “Uh- um- yes.” He stuttered, his face once again flushing in a faint shade of red as Mark rubbed the back of his neck and the other chuckled at his reaction.

The red haired boy took his wrist, pulling the prince down and Mark stumbled as he tried to sit properly next to the other boy. They sit down in silence, listening to the streams and bird chirps and enjoying the sun. No one said anything and Mark glanced to the boy sitting by his side, the other had his head tilted up and eyes closed, a small smile painted his face and Mark found himself admiring again. He liked the way the sun reflected off of his face, it made the other look so ethereal and Mark was again, bewitched by the beauty the other was emitting.

They bid goodbye in silence as well, Mark got on his horse while the red haired one disappeared into the woods. It dawned upon the prince that he never asked for the boy’s name.

And so the next day, Mark found himself sneaking out again, barely escaped from the grip of his tutor but faking a small flu wasn’t that hard, since the prince’s health is all that matter. He ran towards his horse as fast as he could, hopped on it and made a quick stride towards the path he knew by heart by then.

His face immediately lightened up at the sight of the red hair, who immediately turned around as if he _knew_ Mark was coming.

“Hey…” Mark whispered, grinning when the other showed his sunshine smile again. “I never gotten your name.” he continued.

The boy just took his hand and led him again to the streams, tugging him down to sit at the same spot as the previous day. But then his hand never left from Mark’s own, the other just decided to keep it there and Mark swore to God that he could just die from happiness. His heart was beating too loud for his liking, afraid that the other could hear it and he spared a glance at the other. Mark’s breath hitched when he caught the other was actually staring at him with a knowing smile on his face before the red haired bursts out laughing, uncontrolled in a way that is playful or full of energy and just pure melodious to Mark’s ears.

“W-Why are you laughing-“ He asked, earning even more laughter.

“You have a cute expression going on, how am I not supposed to, your highness?” he quirked, the smile never left his face as he looked back at Mark.

Mark once again, flushed in a deep shade of red before he looked up to the other with wide eyes. “H-How-“ Mark asked, jaw dropped and the boy just laughed again.

“It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out.” The other just said, nothing more and Mark narrowed his brows in confusion. “Your attire isn’t exactly what the townspeople would wear.” He continued.

“I could have been an aristocrat’s son.” Mark argued, lips jutting out into a small pout that earned another boisterous laugh.

“I was just guessing and you confirmed it yourself?” The red haired boy retorted and the prince raised his hands in the air, completely defeated with a soft ‘fine’ escaped his lips.

“So what is a prince doing here seeing me everyday?” He had asked, a playful tone could be heard in his voice and Mark didn’t know it was possible to blush even redder than he already was. “W-who said I was here to see you?” _Damn it, stop stuttering._ Mark scolded himself in his mind. The boy just stared at him with a mischievous glint.

“Just a thought.” He shrugged, looking up to the sky briefly before he stood up and dabbed the dust off his pants.

“Where are you going?” Mark asked as he followed suit, standing up.

“It’s getting late, you better go back before everyone got frantic and search for you again.” He laughed and made his way back but not before he tiptoed and kissed Mark on the cheek.

The prince was left dumbfounded as the boy disappeared, his hand found its way to his burning cheek as he could still feel how soft it felt against his cheek.

 _“Hyuck.”_ He muttered under his breath, repeating what the boy- Hyuck had whispered as he left a peck on his cheek.

Mark thought he could die happy at the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted two days ago sdfasgkjsf i'm sorry. but hey they met!


	3. we would roll down the rapids to find a wave that fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just want to clarify few things first. So I stated that Mark's birthday was coming in 2 weeks time but I decided to change it to a month away asdfhajgjhsf i'm sorry and another thing, I removed Jeno and others from the characters because I couldn't find the part where it fits as much as I wanted them to be in too. But yeah, I'm really making this Markhyuck centered so everyone else just mentioned briefly. More clarification at end notes!!

It had become frequent meet ups, as if they already had a silent agreement about it because every time Mark visited, Hyuck was already there and they talk about anything and everything until the sun is almost down.

They were sitting next to each other, always at the same spot. Mark was listening intently to Hyuck’s babble about the trees and plants, he was awed at the amount of knowledge Hyuck had. He had learned so much that wasn’t in the books his tutors had given and the fact Hyuck was the one teaching him made it all better.

“Where did you learn all of this?” The prince asked, staring at Hyuck with such amazement, not exactly what the other had expected.

“It’s not boring to you?” Hyuck questioned back instead of answering

 _No, if it’s you, it’s never boring._ Mark thought but he shrugged instead as an answer. “Better than everything I learned in the palace.” he then grinned which earned a small chuckle from the other boy. Hyuck stood up and stretched his arms up in the air before dipping his bare foot into the water. The red haired one immediately jumped into the river without hesitation and took Mark by surprise.

“This feels so good.” Hyuck turned to Mark and offered his hand, telling the boy to jump in as well. “Come join me.”

“I don’t have any spare change with me-“ Mark argued. Hyuck rolled his eyes and gave the other a look, “Is your highness perhaps too noble to dip into the peasant’s water?” Hyuck faked a gasp and Mark replied with a glare, scowling before he hesitantly hopped in.

He shivered when the cold water hit his skin; a yelp left his lips as he moved closer to where Hyuck was. Hyuck playfully splashed the water right at the prince’s face.

“Hyuck!” He had screamed in protest, hands flapping in retaliation to wet the other and that day it ended up with childish banters and water fights. Still, Mark went back with a wide smile that never once left his face, he had this tingly feelings all over him and despite the fact he was drenched head to toe and earned a handful of scolding from Doyoung, Mark was happy.

There were some days Mark was too occupied with his schedules that he couldn’t meet the boy. Nevertheless, not even once Hyuck left his mind despite him being busy. His mind would divert to certain sunshine smile in the middle of a discussion or when he thought that Hyuck’s lesson were much less boring than the one he was having with his tutor. He slumped against the table, jutting his mouth into a small pout as he felt his feet twitching to go to his horse and ride to their usual meeting spot. Doyoung came in with a plate of Mark’s favorite sweets and he shook his head at the prince’s antics.

“Something’s wrong, your highness?” Doyoung asked as he sat down with Mark. “Or should I say, lover boy?” the older teased.

“Lover- what- Doyoung!” Mark spluttered, flushing in a deep shade of red.

“So tell me about this secret lover of yours. I’m all ears.” Doyoung laughed, leaning back to the small chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 _He seriously doesn’t look like a prince’s attendant._ Mark grunted, taking the freshly baked chocolate cookie into his mouth. “He’s just… different.” He just mumbled.

“He?” Doyoung raised his brows at that.

“I know it’s…” Mark pursed his lips even more, looking down. “well... a crime… but-“

“But?”

“I like him a lot.” Mark sighed. It was a crime to love someone with the same sex, it was heavily frowned upon and even punishable for those who got caught. Mark knew that very well and he knew he was taking the risk, especially when him being royalty and the royal’s association with the Church. It wasn’t like he had a choice to decide who he liked, it was a choice made by his heart and his heart chose Hyuck.

Doyoung’s gaze softened and he shot the other an apologetic smile, scurrying closer and hugged the prince’s head. “There’s nothing wrong loving a man, Mark. Since when love have a gender? You are free to love anyone.” The older man had said.

Mark obviously eased up upon hearing that from the other, sighing in contentment, as he obviously didn’t regret liking someone, especially when _that_ someone was Hyuck. Obviously worth it.

It wasn’t spoken, more of actions and less confessing. It seemed like a mutual understanding about how they felt about each other, was it too fast? Was it just right? Mark didn’t care because he knew he obviously wasn’t regretting his decision.

As they talked to pass the time, Mark would lay his head on top of Hyuck’s lap and sometimes, it would be the other way round, or when they were watching the sunset, Mark would lean to the other’s shoulder. They may have had exchanged light pecks in between of jokes and laughter and of course Mark went home with the happiest smile.

In the span of a month, they had grown to something they couldn’t imagine.

/

The sun was setting and Mark was preparing for the night’s ball. He had the royal attire on, his white dress shirt tucked into his equally white tailored pants, draped with the blazer which was also white, and topped with the silver necklace with the family bloom hung around his neck proudly as the final touch. Mark turned eighteen today and he was excited for another whole reason.

Just few days prior, he asked Hyuck to come to the ball. The red haired was reluctant for a few while before he said yes so Mark didn’t ask any further because Hyuck saying ‘yes’ was the only thing he needed to hear.

He could hear the crowd’s voice from afar, as he walked towards the grand hall; a classical piece was playing in the background that gotten louder as he came closer. They had invited a lot of nobles and royals to the ball. The guards opened the door as the prince stepped in and a wide smile adorned his face as he caught the sight of his older brother.

“Johnny!” The prince called aloud and fastened his pace towards the other as Johnny greeted him with open arms. He hadn’t seen the other for months, as the heir to the throne was busy travelling to the other side of the world, royal duties he said.

“Mark, happy birthday, brother.” Johnny quirked and gave Mark a tight hug. It was undeniable that Mark loved his brother dearly, the taller man had always been there for him despite how tight his schedule was. Mark also knew that his brother would become the greatest king their kingdom would ever have.

Mark sent his greeting to the princess as well, Yoona, was a beautiful princess with the kind heart as well. He smiled at the thought how the two was made to each other.

The king entered the room, wishing his son a birthday greeting before turning into the crowd, announcing that the celebration ball had begun.

Mark sat at the side of the first prince, watching the people downstairs dancing gracefully with their respective partner, his eyes scanning the crowd for a certain red haired boy. He frowned when he couldn’t catch anyone like Hyuck.

His attention was interrupted when his father called him; he looked up to find a girl standing at the side. She was beautiful, a very fair skin almost like a snow and dark opal eyes, her silky long hair was braided down.

She bowed down to the king, to Johnny, before to him. Mark bowed back and sent a questioning gaze to his father.

“Let me introduce you, Princess Yeri of East Argad.” The advisor behind the princess introduced her. Mark was about to open his mouth to introduce himself back before the princess smiled, “I know.” She said, softly.

“You might want to have your first dance with the princess.” The king had said. Mark knew exactly what was his father planning but he obliged, he couldn’t say no anyways.

They were the highlight of the ball and Mark thought the waltz lessons finally paid off despite the fact he wasn’t fond of it. He didn’t step on the princess’ feet or tripped, he was glad he saved the both of them from damnation. _Damnation would be too strong, humiliation should be the right word._ He thought.

As the night went on, Mark was getting tired so he excused himself to get some fresh air. He sighed as he walked towards the balcony, getting sad at the fact the one person he had been waiting for was nowhere to be seen.

“Waiting for someone, your highness?” Mark jumped and he turned around to find Doyoung behind him, who snorted at his reaction.

He nodded slowly; there was no point of denying since the older knew.

“Well that someone told me to give you this.” Doyoung let out a small piece of paper from his pocket before handing it to the prince. Mark eyes widened, he took the paper from the attendant’s hand in a swift motion.

“Where is he?” He asked in a soft voice, afraid of someone hearing it despite it was only two of them around.

“The guard... uh... Jaehyun, saw him outside the palace and he handed it to Jaehyun and Jaehyun handed it to me.” Doyoung glanced at the prince, noticing the slight panic drawn to his face. “I told him not to say anything.” He added quickly.

The prince opened the piece of paper, “12 AM.” Mark was confused as it only stated a time but he figured it might just be at the usual place they met.

Mark shot the other a small smile before Doyoung dragged him back inside, telling him to enjoy the ball before the meeting.

The prince was obviously impatient, stealing glances at the clock and waiting for it to strike 12. The birthday ball was long over and he was in his quarter, still dressed in his attire. When it was nearing 12, he put on his cloak and quietly slipped away.

“Mark?” Mark tensed up when he heard his name got called as he turned around slowly just to find Johnny with his confused expression. The younger prince sighed in relief as it was just Johnny, he was sure be damned if it was one of the night guards.

“Where are you going?” Johnny questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes towards his brother suspiciously. Mark gulped, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m just getting some fresh air.” His voice cracked slightly and Mark hoped the elder didn’t notice.

“At this ti-“

“Your highness, your horse is ready.” Doyoung appeared out of nowhere and Mark almost jumped, he was thankful that his attendant was around to get him out of this.

“Oh- yes- I’ll head out first-“ Mark immediately scurried away before Johnny could stop him.

“Your highness, I will excuse myself and accompany the prince.” Doyoung said quietly, stepping back slightly as he bowed his head.

“Doyoung, I told you not to call me th-“

“ _Your highness.”_ Doyoung made sure to stress out those words, feeling sorry when the other winced.

Johnny sighed, knowing his words were futile despite his authority against the attendant. “Just take care of Mark, okay?”

Doyoung nodded and quietly headed to where Mark was.

/ 

“Your highness, I’ll be around here.” Doyoung informed the prince as the said boy hopped off his horse. Mark nodded, muttering a small ‘thank you’ for the help the older did for him.

Mark without hesitating, he went through the woods where everything was already familiar for him. His face brightened at the sight of Hyuck already waiting for him at their usual spot. Hyuck turned around and smiled at the other’s presence, he stood up and walked towards the prince. The red haired was wearing almost matching attire as the prince’s with all the white from head to toe, minus the black undershirt the other was wearing.

He offered his hand, which Mark accepted almost too eagerly and that had made Hyuck letting out a chortle.

“Come on, birthday boy.” Hyuck pulled him, dragged him rather to somewhere further into the forest. Mark fastened his pace to keep up with the other.

“It’s past my birthday, just so you know.” He pointed out.

Hyuck rolled his eyes and just shrugged. They continued walking until Mark saw it; a mass field in front of his eyes and tons of flowers decorated the place. It was beautiful and Mark was awed with the sight in front of his eyes. He turned to Hyuck with question marks painted on his face.

“I come here a lot.” Hyuck answered before the prince asked any question, shooting a wide sunshine smile that Mark loved the most.

“Hyuck.” The prince called, “It’s past 12 AM and the ball finished long time ago but-“ he paused, face reddening and he thanked that the only source of light was the moon so the flush on his face was rather unseen.

“Can I have the pleasure to dance with you?” Mark asked, almost stuttering the words out because his heart was beating so fast that he didn’t know if it was possible.

Then Hyuck laughed and Mark knew he was doomed at how he fell in love deeper at the mere airy laugh the other was emitting. Hyuck nodded as an answer.

Mark had Hyuck’s hand clasped with his own while his other hand rested against the other’s side. There was no music to lead them, but they had danced under the moonlight, waltzing across the field of dandelions without a care for the world. Because at that moment, they knew they were in their own world.

Hyuck looked so beautiful, it was an understatement because for the prince, Hyuck was beautiful from the start and in many ways possible. But he looked beautiful under the summer moonlight, the light breeze of the night had messed up his hair in the most gentle and beautiful way, he was glowing. Mark was staring and the both knew that, for the prince it was as if the time stopped for him, just for him to admire and memorize every single feature of Hyuck in the back of his mind.

“You’re staring.” Hyuck said the obvious but it worked as Mark snapped from the trance he was in.

“You’re beautiful.” The prince breathed out.

And there it was, the laugh that echoed at the solemn hour of midnight. Mark couldn’t help but to laugh as well as he brought his head close to rest his forehead on Hyuck’s own. It felt really unreal when Mark closed the remaining gap to finally press his lips against Hyuck’s, he felt something melt inside him that hurt in an exquisite way, like every longings, every dreams, and hopes were transformed and enchanted, and everything just made sense. His heart was hammering against his chest and he could feel the rush through his body. Mark wanted to preserve the moment, that exact slice of time when the night was bright from the moonlight and the fields were filled with colors of the flowers and when Hyuck relaxed in his embrace as they kissed the night away.

For the first time in what seemed to be forever, Mark felt free when he was with Hyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thing first, what period does this story set in? This story is set around early 1700s, I've done my brief research here and there to really fit the story, you'll know why. Second thing, the attire Mark wore at the ball was from this -> https://twitter.com/nctmarkleeph/status/904213422786527232 , because it just really fits ;; and hyuck's is basically from we young's teaser, the sailor inspired outfit? yeah t hat one. Anyways, thank you for reading!! I was feeling very soft writing this chapter because who doesn't love fluff markhyuck ;; i'll be adding more tags as the chapter goes on (you already see the latest ones). last but not least, pls don't hate me for doing this to y'all ;;


	4. I want to see the sunrise, on your sins, just me and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things went downhill, i'm sorry.

Happiness doesn’t last forever, that was what Mark learned when he got summoned by his father on an ironically bright day, _important thing_ , his father’s advisor had inquired. He had taken his time walking through the long hallways, heart beating against his chest and the collar of his clothes seemed tighter, and it was stuffing him.

The prince took a deep breath as he entered the room, immediately noticing the tense atmosphere surrounding the hall. His father was already seated at his throne and Johnny was at the side with the princess. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, question marks written on his face before his gaze shifted to the far corner where Doyoung was standing. _I am in trouble,_ he thought.

“Did you call me, father?” He asked after settling himself in front of the king, bowing out of respect.

“I heard…” His father looked up at him, eyes sharp and expression stoic, his voice started out heavy and low and it screamed total authority. Mark would be lying if he didn’t shuddered at that. “that you’ve been missing your lessons, not once, not twice but quite a number of times?”

Mark tensed even though he knew that it was going to be found out eventually. Still, it didn’t mean he was prepared for it.

Mark glanced at Doyoung, who immediately casted an apologetic smile at the prince. The young prince shrugged, mouth opening to say something but it came out softer than what he had in mind, “The lessons were getting boring.”

“That isn’t a legitimate reason.” His father had said, voice getting stern, Mark wanted to protest but nothing came out so he remained silent. “I expect you to attend regularly, Mark. You’re no longer five.”

What seemed to be forever finally ended, because Mark had shut his ears and stared blankly at the spot on the wall behind his father. Well, it wasn’t until he heard something along the word of ‘princess’ and ‘marriage’ he snapped out of his daze.

“What-“ he inquired, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Princess Yeri will be visiting in two days and maybe we could discuss about the marriage being advanced, I expect your best behavio-”

Mark didn’t remember how he snapped but he knew he clearly did, judging from how burning his face from anger. He heard shouts but his mind couldn’t comprehend what was said and what he had let out from his own mouth.

He remembered Johnny trying to intervene and then he stormed out. He ran and ran, dragging his feet with all his might past the guards before the orders to catch him reached their ears.

He found himself going to the direction he knew by heart, using his secret passage that leads to the forest. He slowed down when he realized the castle was already far away from sight. This felt familiar though, which was weird for him because for sure it had to be familiar from the countless time he had gone here to meet his lover. But it was the kind of familiar that was different for the prince. He couldn’t pin point but he knew he felt like this before.

Apparently, it’s true, the moment the prince missed the twig and tripped on it as he fell hard to the ground. He groaned, wincing at the sharp pain coming from his legs. He groaned, his hand reaching to his head and there was this sticky wet feeling and the prince finally realized the reason behind his blurring view.

Then there was red, a flicker of red coming into view and Mark closed his eyes. 

/

_“So, do you know, my prince?” The queen started, “There’s a witch lives in the forest. She lives in the small hut in between of the trees with the animals and they say you won’t be able to find them unless they want you to. That’s why no one ever able to find the said witch and her home. But there’s a myth saying if you found them, they will grant one wish.”_

_“Are you okay?” A small voice asked and Mark looked up to find a boy with a red hair, arms stretched out to help Mark, which the prince took willingly._

_“N-no, I-I got los-st.” He said in between of his tears and hiccups._

_“It’s our little secret, okay?” The boy smiled, bright as a sunshine and Mark could only nod before the loud noises caught his attention._

/

Mark woke up with a stir when he heard someone rustling near him, a low groan escaped his throat as he tried to open his eyes. _Red._

He jolted up and immediately wailed at the numbing pain coming from his head before he felt a pair of hands carefully pushed him back to the bed. “Mark, don’t force yourself.” The velvety voice filled the room.

The prince finally opened his eyes properly, blinking at the sight of Hyuck in front of his face, frown decorating the beautiful features. He reached out to touch the other’s face with his hand, resting it on the soft cheek and the other leaned to the touch.

“You’re real.” He muttered and Hyuck laughed, airy and soft and something that Mark loved so much.

“Yes, you’re smart enough to figure out.” There was a mock in his tone and Mark narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Did you just question a prince’s intelligence?” He had questioned. _Me, a prince. Wait, what happened?_ Mark paused as his brain was trying to process everything. Tons of flashbacks crossed his mind and he looked to Hyuck again while the other raised his brows in question.

“Hyuck you’re-“ he started. “The witch that lives in the forest-“ the last sentence came out more as a whisper but thankfully, the other boy heard it. Hyuck caught on almost immediately and smiled at the prince.

“Close. You remember?” Hyuck settled himself beside Mark, playing with Mark’s fingers as he smiled at the prince.

Mark nodded slowly, “So you knew from the start?”

“Yes, thought I was the one dreaming.” Hyuck chuckled, “It was hard not to get flustered especially when our next meeting would be you peeking at someone who was bathing.”

Mark immediately shut his mouth upon that, eyes widening in shock at the sudden flash of events of their first meeting, _second meeting_ and blush crept onto his face. He opened and closed his mouth trying to retaliate but nothing came out other than gibberish mess.

Hyuck laughed even more upon that, embarrassing the other even further.

Hyuck had treated his wounds, amazed at the amount of herbs used to heal him and some suspicious herbal drinks that turned out to be something that tasted good. _Never judge something by how it looked._ Mark pointed out to himself.

Also he knew from the red haired boy that he was out for almost half a day. The prince was in big trouble; he knew very well a big punishment was waiting for him back at home. _Is it a home?_ Mark thought of Doyoung and his brother, Johnny and his late mother. It was a home for him at the least. But he knew now, it wasn’t what home supposed to feel like.

It was suffocating; he couldn’t breathe at the amount of responsibilities thrown at him. He didn’t want to pull the age card but he was only eighteen. Eighteen and a royalty, sure he should’ve expected it. But what he expected wasn’t enough to bear the expectation coming from other people.

Yet, Hyuck felt exactly like home. The warmth and happiness Mark always felt around Hyuck felt like something he had when he was a child.

He walked over to Hyuck who was feeding the bunnies, crouching down beside the boy and the other just looked at him with a faint smile adorning his face. Mark mirrored his smile as they both feeding the bunnies in silence.

“I’m only partially a witch, it’s just in my bloodline.” Hyuck started out and Mark turned to him, head tilted in question. “I can’t curse people or create fireballs from my hand.” Mark laughed at that.

“But my ancestors were, at least that was what my mother told me. Witches are real so does mythical creatures like phoenix. Mother said phoenix is our ancestors as well, that’s where our hair color came from.” Hyuck grinned.

Mark reached out to rest his hand on top of the other’s head, caressing the soft lock and Hyuck hummed in response.

Mark grinned back, “You being a witch or a bird doesn’t really matter. Your hair is still breathtakingly beautiful.”

“We live here because our hair doesn’t really look good around people, you know what happen to witches or those accused as one.” He continued. Mark frowned upon that, there had been trials for those accused of doing witchcraft. It always ended up with a death sentence, burning so they won’t rise back from the dead. The thought of that happened to Hyuck made his stomach churned in a bad way.

Then, it happened so fast. He heard shouts and heavy footsteps from every direction. He heard himself telling Hyuck to run away and hide, his hand letting go the warmth and watching the figure retreating as the guards came to his view. He let himself being dragged, eyes still fixed to the place where Hyuck had ran. He could only pray and that was the only thing he did.

/

Mark wasn’t allowed to leave the castle and his room to be guarded all the time. His father had been furious and Johnny had to step in to calm down the situation. Mark had stayed in bed, hands clasped in a prayer sign.

He realized then maybe God was never in his side when Doyoung knocked his room and entered, when Doyoung had solemnly said there was a red haired boy caught not long after the prince was taken back to the palace, when Doyoung said that the trial would be held in 3 days.

The prince had dragged himself up, storming into his father’s quarter in an outburst rage.

“Hyuck doesn’t have anything to do with this.” He stated despite ignoring his father’s question about his behavior.

“I would’ve thanked you for finally finding the boy, Mark. The church had been demanding about the boy’s location since the mother refused to disclose it.” His father said and Mark felt his blood ran cold. “We can’t let our people live in fear knowing there was a witch in town. Why would you defend such vile person?”

“Because Hyuck is not _vile_.” He gritted his teeth as he spat out the last word with disdain, eyes flaring at his father’s remark. “He made me feel like home when this place failed to do so. He taught me to love.”

His father had walked to him and then his hand had met the prince’s cheek hard, it stung but Mark stay rooted in his place. Another one came again when Mark shot a glare at the man he called his father.

“ _Disgusting._ That witch had cursed you.” The king hissed.

/ 

Mark walked back to his quarter, Doyoung was already waiting for him inside before the prince fell into the elder’s arms, bursting into tears when the other just held him.

Everything hurts, Mark couldn’t hold back the way a sob escaping his lips or hold back the tears that were running down his face. He realized in between that the last time he cried like that was when his mother passed.

He realized the fact he wouldn’t be able to see Hyuck anymore, that his home will be completely gone in the ashes, that he no longer have somewhere to feel free. His chest tightened and he couldn’t breathe, it hurts to breathe and Mark didn’t know how to calm down. So he just cried and cried like he never did before.

It was painful for Doyoung to see the prince breaking down like that. All he could do was to embrace her and let the other soak his clothes. He could feel the prince’s trembling fingers had clenched tightly around the material of his clothes, not knowing what to do to stop the shaking. He could hear the way he silently screaming and suffocating with each breath the prince’s took in between the sobs. Doyoung ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, time and time again, in a fruitless attempt to calm the other.

Mark wasn’t exactly the most cheerful person Doyoung knew but the prince wasn’t really an introvert. He watched the boy grew up to what he is now and was truthfully happy that the boy could find the love he wanted.

When the prince finally tired of crying, Doyoung put him to bed, lulling Mark to sleep and quietly closed the door as he stepped out.

Doyoung walked down the hall at the east wing of the castle, knocking the door slightly as he shuffled in his feet, biting down his lips in front of the study room he used to go to a lot. He was surprised to see the door was open a minute later; not really expecting someone was behind that door.

“Doyoung? Is Mark okay?” Johnny asked the moment he saw the attendant at the door. Doyoung shook his head and asked if he could enter which the crown prince immediately allowed.

Johnny closed the door behind him and Doyoung immediately turned around to face the prince. “Can you help him? Not Mark…” He started. “But the boy.”

“Doyoung-“ Johnny softened at the look the other gave him, shooting Doyoung an apologetic smile before shaking his head. “It’s beyond my authority.”

“Your H- Johnny… you know how hard it is…” Doyoung muttered.

Johnny sighed, “I can’t call off the execution but I can let Mark see him at most.”

Doyoung kept mum on the spot, hands reaching his own face as he sighed. He didn’t know why is it so hard for them, being in this palace.

“Can you… talk to him?”

Johnny might have always had a soft spot for the attendant and Doyoung knew that as well.

Doyoung excused himself when they had reached Mark’s quarter but stopped his track when the crown prince called his name. “Yeah?” He asked, turning his head.

“Did you regret it? Us, I mean.” Johnny asked in a soft voice, eyes downcast as they look into Doyoung’s own.

Doyoung shook his head and smiled, albeit sadly. “Never.”

Johnny entered Mark’s room after knocking; scooting over the younger’s bed as he saw the curled figure under the duvet. “Hey, Mark?” He patted where he could see bits of Mark’s stray hair peeking out.

Mark sat up and Johnny’s heart sank when he saw the state his younger brother was in. His eyes were rimmed red and swollen, eye bags looking even more prominent and face pale. “So you and Doyoung?” Mark suddenly spoke up that it took the crown prince by surprise.

“You heard?” he just asked.

“Yeah, just bits and pieces.” Mark chuckled.

“We were, not anymore. Responsibilities come first and it was too much risk.” Johnny chuckled as well, eyes casted down.

They had laughed about it, about the same faith they had for loving a man but different sad ending for both.

“Do you want to see him?” Johnny started when the fell into another short silence and Mark whipped out his head so fast. “I- It’s the least I can do. I’m sorry.” The crown prince apologized.

Mark hesitated a bit before nodding his head; he desperately wanted to see Hyuck and he would take any kind of means to be able to see the red haired boy.

/

It was an ugly meeting, Mark had tears running down his face when he saw the state Hyuck was in. Johnny had persuaded the guards to let them in for a while and Mark frantically ran to where Hyuck was held captive. Hyuck looked worse than the last time Mark saw him, clothes dirty and torn, hair sticking out in every places and his face was mix of red and blue from the bruises, he looked thinner as well. He threw himself at the other while muttering thousand kind of apology and he burst into more tears when the other said it was okay.

“It was my fault, I- I shouldn’t have-“ Mark sobbed and Hyuck had to wipe his tears with his thumbs while whispering assurance at the other.

“Mark, it’s not your fault.” Hyuck said softly, leaned in closer to rest his forehead against the prince’s own. He gave a peck against the other’s cheek when the tears refused to stop.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Mark whispered before he needed to go back despite his wish to be there with the other boy.

/

Hyuck refused when Mark visited again the next day, which Mark retorted in disbelief.

“I- I have someone who can get you out and Johnny will help us. Let’s run away.” Mark tried to persuade again, taking Hyuck’s hand to his own.

Hyuck looked up to Mark, eyes downcast but serious, “And you will leave behind your family? And everything?” Hyuck asked and Mark replied with a quick nod.

Hyuck sighed and shook his head. He cupped the prince’s face before pressing his lips against the others.

“Don’t. Live on, Mark.” He muttered as he forced Mark to go back.

/

Colors had drained from the young prince’s face when it dawned upon him that it was the day of the execution. He had rushed towards the dungeon, frantic steps echoing through the castle and Mark couldn’t breathe, again.

He had reached the place on record time and his hands were shaking in fear when he saw that the guards were leading out Hyuck. _No, no, no, no._ Mark yanked Hyuck out of the guards’ grip and pulled him aside.

“Your highness, the King had ord-“

“J-just 5 minutes, please.” Mark pleaded, desperation laced his voice as he trembled.

Mark cried again, he wasn’t strong and he knew it. His legs gave out at the realization he couldn’t see the sunshine smile that light up his world, that he couldn’t hear the honey voice that was a music to his ears, that he couldn’t hear the laughter that brought warmth into his heart, that he couldn’t hold or kiss the boy in front of him, that he couldn’t see Hyuck anymore.

His chest tightened at the realization he was losing the place where he could be free, where he could do what he wanted, where he could find comfort in, the place that he called _home_.

His heart breaking at the realization he was losing someone he love in matter of minutes.

Hyuck’s arms enveloping his figure broke him the most, it was the same warmth he always had craved for every time he stepped into the forest. He cried when the other kissed his forehead and told him it’s okay and he choked a sob when he noticed how the other stuttered the words out, fear could be heard in his voice.

Donghyuck was scared of his life but he chose to comfort the prince.

Mark’s vision was blurry when the other had tipped his chin up, blinking his tears away as Hyuck’s face came to his sight. Hyuck was crying as well but he was smiling, the smile that Mark never failed to adore and love, the prince was staring at it in silence, trying very hard to draw it in his mind and to keep it forever. _He doesn’t want to forget, he doesn’t want to forget, he doesn’t want to forget._

“You’re beautiful.” Mark choked out a whisper.

The guards came back and Mark shook his head in disbelief, they had a grip on Hyuck again but Mark wasn’t planning to let go. He didn’t want to let go.

But Hyuck had pulled his hand off, intertwining it with his own fingers when he whispered into Mark’s ear. “Even if it takes hundred, or even thousand of years..” he paused, “from the ashes I descend, rising among the flames, as shades of red orange and yellow… I’ll see you again, my prince.”

That had been the last words Hyuck said and Mark hold onto.

/

He was locked in his quarters; eyes darted towards the window as he watched the smoke rising up to the orange horizon. It was his secret, buried deep in his heart along with the memory of a red haired boy with a sunshine smile. Certainly not forgotten until he took his last breath.

 

_-FIN-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. MY HEART HURTS AS WELL. DON'T. I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS HONESTLY BECAUSE HOW COULD I??? IKR?? NOT EXACTLY ENDING BECAUSE THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE THAT WILL BE UP LATER. SO YA. FIRST OF ALL I'M SORRY.  
> I HONESTLY DIDN'T PLAN ON HYUCK BEING DEAD, I LEGIT WANTED TO MAKE A U TURN AND PLANNED A DIFFERENT ENDING BUT I FEEL THIS ONE IS THE BEST AND THE MOST REALISTIC.  
> I planned to give up on this ending and went on with them running away together hence happy ending but it's seemed unrealistic for me. rip. so like let me explain, mark is only 18 is quite a factor and him being a royalty is another factor. Part of mark felt he can't just leave his responsibilities and family behind (donghyuck pointed that out) and if he ran away that's the same of him causing the downfall of his family (in my own perspective honestly) and then hyuck isn't exactly someone who likes to cause someone trouble, hence why he refused in the first place and stay rooted. He wanted Mark to stay out of trouble and to be safe even if it means his own life.  
> And the timeline setting of this story is important that was why i told you this was set in early to mid 1700s because the witchcraft influence was big around that time (yeah i searched when was the first witch trial and went on with it) and basically the amount of homophobia in that time frame is quite bad so i guess it really fits.  
> ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO CLEAR. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL <3 PLEASE ANTICIPATE THE EPILOGUE AND I WILL HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT AFTER THAT.


	5. i'll be with you from dusk till dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck deserve better : D

“Dude, where the hell are you?” Jeno asked over the phone.

“I’m rushing there and I’m in real need of coffee, man.” Mark replied, jogging down the street. Apparently trying to put an all nighter was a bad decision, especially when it failed and Mark got an awful two hours of sleep when he could get a full six hours if he didn’t binge watching the latest season of The Walking Dead.

“What the fuck? Class is starting in 15 minutes.”

“I’ll manage.” Mark replied shortly before hanging up. He rushed to the café and immediately jumped into the queue. Five minutes later Mark was regretting his decision because he was still stuck in the queue. He really had to decide whether to ditch coffee or his class but he knew he can't skip and he was in dire need of coffee or he'll pass out in class.

Apparently, he thought long enough when the cashier called him up since he was next to order.

“Ah- Iced Americano please, double shot-“ he had stuttered and hastily took out his wallet.

“Your name please?” Mark finally looked up to see the person behind the cashier properly, his eyes darting towards the strikingly red hair before looking down at the other’s face.

“Mark.” he replied and paid for his coffee.

He glanced at his watch and mentally cursed at all the wrong choices he took since he woke up.

He leaned against the pick up table, snorted when he saw someone picked their drink with obnoxiously bright pink words written on the cup, ‘Don't let anyone dull your sparkle.’

“Donghyuck stop trying to be inspirational or shit, no one cares.” One of the barista scowled and the red haired boy, _Donghyuck_ , rolled his eyes. “I surely ain't letting you dull my sparkle.”

Mark bit down a laugh, he failed though and the other sent him a knowing smile.

“One iced Americano for Mark?” Donghyuck handed the cup, which Mark accepted immediately. He peeked at the words written on his cup.

_‘From the ashes I descended and I’ve finally found you.’_

Mark was confused with how his heart clenched at that.

“It’s from my favorite book.” Donghyuck grinned.

“Oh- thanks. I like your hair.” Mark didn’t know what had gotten to him to say that and he flushed when he realized what he said.

“Is it? Good enough for you to take me on a date?” The way Donghyuck grin wider was literally breathtaking and he realized why the sun was hiding because the boy in front of him is a literal sunshine.

Mark spluttered, “What time are you off work?”

“At five.”

“There’s a good chinese place near here. I’ll pick you up at five?” Mark grinned back.

“It’s a date.”

The guy who scowled hit Donghyuck with a spoon and the latter squawked a ‘wtf doyoung hyung’ under his breath.

“For fuck’s sake Donghyuck stop flirting and get back to work- OH MY GOD JOHNNY BABE THAT’S SALT NOT SUGAR. WHERE IS TAEYONG I'M RESIGNING.”

Mark had a good laugh despite the fact he was running late.

/

“Dude??? You're damn lucky the professor got stuck in the traffic.” Jeno stared at Mark in disbelief when Mark sat down.

“Must be my lucky day, I got my coffee and a date.” Mark grinned.

He had a feeling that meeting Donghyuck was not a coincidence but fate.

/

They didn't know fate brought them back together, even if it took hundred years later just like what was promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markhyuck deserved a better ending even though it's in later life so here's a short cute epilogue for y'all. thank you for the support everyone ♡  
> 


End file.
